Happy Birthday Will-A Wilson Story
by princess angel mama
Summary: This story was written to get me through the current s/l. What you read is what I needed to see and was inspired to see through Be Free's artwork. This is Will's birthday.I couldn't find that place in my head to tell their story so I had to kind of go into their heads. This is written in first person. If you can't follow..I'm sorry and be gentle with me. Warning –Mature content
1. Chapter 1

Happy Birthday Will- A Wilson Story

Chapter 1

**Will**

Hmm, I am laying on my stomach and smile as I feel Sonny's hand running along my back. His mouth comes to kiss the back of my neck…trailing kisses until he is gently sucking on my earlobe. I groan and he slides his body over mine and that familiar feeling of peacefulness envelopes me. I'm safe… I'm wanted… I'm loved…I'm where I'm supposed to be.

"Happy birthday Will."

I finally open my eyes and turn around. I can't help feeling a little hurt as I say, "it's not my birthday today Sonny."

He nuzzles my neck. "I know…your birthday is Sunday, but you're too special to only have one day. So I've decided that we're going to have a whole week to celebrate that you were born."

My body stills and I'm thrown back in time. I see flashbacks of birthdays spent with different people in different places…sometimes my birthday all but forgotten. I feel Sonny's breath on my shoulder and I feel an overwhelming fear overtake me. What if this is just one more different year? What if next year there is no Sonny…no one who thinks I'm worth celebrating for a week.

"Thank you", I say as I kiss him and slip out from underneath him and head to the bathroom …almost in a daze.

"Hey Will, where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a shower."

"I'll join you," he smiles.

"No, um…not this time…okay." I go into the bathroom and close the door.

Sonny turns the knob. "Will open the door."

"Just give me a few minutes Sonny."

"No. Open the door Will. Swear to God. I'll get it open, if you don't."

I know he will, so I open the door and turn around to start the shower. He gets in front of me.

Tell me what you're thinking. Something's wrong…and I don't get it. I want to celebrate your birthday for a week and you're upset."

"I'm not upset at that, Sonny. No one has ever wanted to celebrate me being born like that before…thank you."

"Aha, you just said you're not upset at that. So you're upset at something else. Tell me."

"Sonny…I don't want to talk about it."

He comes over and takes my lips with his own. His tongue slips in and dances with mine. His hands pull me in close to him. "Please Will...talk to me…I love you."

I break away from his embrace and lean against the wall. I refuse to look at him. I don't want to see the pity in his eyes.

I try to remove the bitterness and hurt from my voice. "I just remembered my birthdays. Almost every year was with someone different, at different places …sometimes my birthday was nothing much. So I just wondered if this year was the same. Just one more different year and next year you won't be there and I'll be somewhere else."

Sonny comes over to stand in front of me. I'm afraid to look at him…so I just simply close my eyes and lean my head against the wall.

"William Horton look at me."

I open my eyes; expecting to see pity. I'm surprised to see hurt in his eyes.

"Are you planning on leaving me?" he asks.

"No."

"Do you think I'm going to leave you?"

I look at him and I can see the love in his eyes so clearly that my world suddenly shifts into place and I smile.

"No, you're not going anywhere; because you love me."

He signs…relieved. "We might be somewhere different next year. But when you wake up on your next birthday, I'll be right beside you and we'll be celebrating another full week…I promise."

He holds my face in his hands and closes his eyes. I close my own as his nose touches mine. "I love you William Horton."

"I love you too, Sonny Kiriakis."

He kisses me softly at first…and then the kiss turns into something more. "Will…do you really need a shower right now?"

"No," I grin as I break the kiss and walk backwards. "Actually, a game of 'Call of Duty' sounds good right now. What do you think?"

Sonny follows me until we are next to the bed. "I think..that you have a different call to duty right now and it is definitely not a game. Are you up for it?"

"Always." I pull him to me and crush myself against his body. I want to be closer. I wish I could somehow get totally inside him so that he could envelope me completely.

He pushes me down onto the bed and covers my body with his. I look at him as he kisses my chest and licks my nipple. I close my mouth and swallow a moan. God that feels so good. He grinds his hips into mine, but I'm frustrated because I want to feel his skin next to mine. My sweats are in the way; my hands try to lower them and he smiles as he helps me take them off. He then takes off his boxers.

He slides over me and now I can feel his hard length rubbing against me. I push my hips up; enjoying the friction of his body against mine.

I fasten my mouth on his neck and kiss and suck him; savoring his taste. I can never seem to get enough and I continue while my fingers dig through his hair. There's something about running my fingers through his hair that sends a warmth running through my body. I grab his hair and anchor him while I suck at his neck right under his ear. He moans and grinds harder into me. I bite my lip to stop a cry from escaping my lips.

He continues to flex his hips; feeling his hardness against mine feels so d!mn right. He kisses me with a hunger that I can feel to my bones. He makes me feel like only I can satisfy him and that in itself means everything to me. I moan into his mouth. The feel of his tongue against mine is almost electrifying.

My hands go down to his !ss and I press him into me as I meet his hips as they flex. I can feel my body begin to tense. "Sonny… I'm…"

"It's ok….me too." He says as he presses his face into my neck.

We rub up against each other a little longer and my body releases. Sonny continues to grind a little more and then he groans and collapses over me.

I can feel the stickiness of our cum between our bodies and when he rolls over I grab his boxers and use them to wipe our bodies.

I smile, "I think I really do need that shower now."

"Well, with the risk of being shot down again I'm going to ask. Can I join you?"

I kiss his shoulder, "yes. I'd like that." I get up off the bed.

"Good because we need to get going. We have plans today," he says as he kisses the curve of my back.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sonny**

We get out of the shower and get dressed. It's Monday so neither one of us has classes and I don't have to go into work.

While Will is finishing up in the bathroom, I pack up a basket with all the stuff I prepared last night. Will walks out and I can't help but smile. Just being in the same room with him makes me feel happier; more alive.

He comes over and hugs me from behind. I love when he does that. "So what are we doing today?" he asks.

I turn my head to look at him. "Well, I know how much you love Johnny, Sydney and Ally. You said last week that you missed spending time with them, so we are going to pick them up and spend the day at the park with them."

"Really?"

"Yep, come on…we don't want to keep them waiting."

**Sonny**

I start to put the containers of food away while I watch Will play with Johnny and Ally. Sydney has fallen asleep on the blanket next to me.

I'm closing up the basket when I hear a scream. I look up and see Will is carrying Johnny over; as he cries.

"What happened?" I ask.

Ally looks worriedly at her brother and says, "Johnny fell off the monkey bars. Will told him to wait his turn, but he didn't listen."

Will holds Johnny on his lap. "It's ok Johnny. It's only a scratch; you'll be fine."

"I need to….stop crying….", he hiccups.

"Why?" Will asks.

"Because …my friend says…only girls cry,"

Will continues to run his hand along Johnny's back. "I cry…and I'm not a girl. It's ok to cry Johnny."

"Even you cry Will? Really?"

"Yes, I cry Johnny. I don't think there is anything wrong with crying. Do you believe me?" asks Will.

"Yes."

I can't help but ask. "Why do you believe him Johnny?"

He looks at me like I'm stupid. "Because he's Will."

I smile, "Oh, well that is a good enough reason for me." I agree.

Johnny turns to Will. "Will, my arm still hurts. Fix it, like you do when I'm sad."

Ally goes to sit next to them. "Me too Will. I feel sad because Johnny's sad."

"Ok, Will says with a gentle look in his eyes."

He makes room on his lap for Ally and she climbs on. "Close your eyes. Where is your happy place today? That place that fills your heart with happiness."

Johnny opens his eyes. "This morning Will; when you and Sonny came to pick us up. That's my happy place today."

Ally still has her eyes closed. "Yes, me too. That's my happy place today," she whispers.

Will kisses them both on the forehead. "Ok, so close your eyes and go to your happy place. Picture that moment so well that you are in it right now. Can you touch me as I walk through the front door to get you?" he asks

They both reach out with their hands, touch the air and shake their heads yes.

"Good, now mom was making pancakes for breakfast. Can you smell them? Take the time to smell them."

I smile as they both inhale as if they are smelling.

"Good, now remember how you felt. Let that feeling get inside you again. OK, now let that happiness spread through your body. It's going to start in your head because you are thinking about it….now you can feel it in your toes and fingertips….it's coming to your belly and oh…here it comes…it's warming up your heart. Ok, open your eyes. Did it work?"

Johnny grins as he open his eyes. "It always works when you do it Will. I sometimes try to do it by myself, but I can't get it to work."

Ally hugs Will tightly. "I'm happy now Will. Thank you."

As I see Will sitting there with Ally and Johnny on his lap, I bite my lip. He's an amazing big brother and one day he will be an amazing father. I picture him with our kids on his lap. I want that so bad right now that I can almost taste it….see it. It's like Will was just describing; my new happy place I suppose is picturing Will with our own children.

"Sonny."

I shake my head slightly and look at Will. "Yeah?"

"Can we take them to get donuts?"

"Sure." I look over at Sydney. "What about Sydney though?"

"I can get her in the car seat without waking her up and when we get there she'll have slept enough…plus she'll have a donut", he grins.

Will carefully picks Sydney up as I fold the blanket and pick up the basket. Sure enough, Will has her strapped in the car seat without waking her up. As Ally and Johnny climb in the backseat with her I put my arms around Will.

"Will?"

"Hmm."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We have our donuts and Will and I drive the kids back to Sami's place.

Johnny and Ally look sullen in the backseat as we pull into the parking lot.

"We're here, " Will announces as he looks back. "Hey, what wrong? Why the sad faces?"

"The day is finished," Johnny says sadly.

Will smiles, "but guys we all have one more happy place to go to that no one can take away from us….right?"

Ally smiles, "I'm going to go there tonight Will, when I go to bed."

Johnny looks over at Ally. "Ally can I sleep with you tonight? Maybe you can help me find the happy place."

"Sure Johnny", Ally smiles at him.

Johnny looks at Will and me. "Will…Sonny will you go to our happy place tonight? So that we can all be there together."

I'm touched that he has included me and I smile. "I'll make sure both of us are there tonight buddy."

Johnny grins as he climbs out of the car. We walk them to the door and head back home.

We walk into our apartment and Will kisses me, pressing me against the closed door.

"Thank you Sonny…that meant a lot to me."

"You're welcome. Happy birthday Will."

Will is about to kiss me, when I say.

"Will"

"Hmm."

"You're the most amazing big brother I've ever known."

"Thank you, " he smiles.

"One day….you're going to be an amazing father."

Will gives me a questioning look; wondering where this is going I guess.

"Will, do you think that one day when you're a father; I'll be there with you? That it'll be our kids?"

Will's face softens. "Any child that is my child will be our child. I can't imagine my life without you Sonny."

His words fill my heart and my dream…..my new happy place as he calls it; seems so much more real and closer. I close my eyes and I can see us standing at the park holding hands…watching our kids running, playing, laughing; in front of us.

"Will?"

"Yes."

"Do you go to a happy place? Like you did for Ally and Johnny."

"No…I just made that up one day when Johnny was feeling sad. It worked; so they ask me to do it over and over again," he smiles.

"So…..you've never gone to your own happy place?"

"No."

He's still right in front of me so I ask. "What do you want to do now?"

"Well, I have a couple of ideas", he grins.

"Anything you want. You're the birthday boy."

"Anything I want Sonny? You sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Ok, remember you said that."

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Will**

Sonny's hands are always all over me when we're together. Sometimes….his hands distract me from what I'd like to do. Maybe, if he can't touch me….

"Take your clothes off for me," I say.

While he starts taking off his shirt; I try to think about what I can use. I look behind Sonny and see his duffel bag on the floor behind the bed. I walk over and unsnap the strap. When I turn around Sonny is in his boxers.

"Come here," I say.

"Ok….Will, what is the strap for?"

"When we're together …your hands..they distract me. When you touch me….it's hard to think. So I thought that I could tie your hands behind your back for a little while. Is that ok?"

"Um…but I like touching you."

"Just for a little while Sonny."

"Ok", he says as he turns around and offers me his wrists. After I tie his wrists carefully; I gently push him onto the bed.

"Now, what are you going to do with me?" he asks.

"I don't know….lets find out."

I automatically go to his neck because I know he loves it. I softly suck on the curve of his neck and he leans his head back exposing his neck more to me. Usually his hands would be holding my head to his neck and I kind of miss it a little bit.

I trail gently sucking kisses from his neck to his chest….down to his navel. My fingers skim his skin as gently as a feather.

When I was little and I stayed with my Grandma Marlena she would run her fingertips along my back; barely touching me as I fell asleep. It was the best touch of my childhood.

I let my fingertips do the same along Sonny's skin. I draw moons, stars and rays of sunshine along his skin; barely touching him. My fingers go to his calves and I'm mesmerized by the feel of his muscles underneath my touch as he clenches his legs.

I can see his arm muscles straining as he pulls on the straps.

"Will…I'm not sure about this."

"You want me to stop?"

"I think I should be showering you with attention. You're the birthday boy."

"Yes, I am and this is what I want."

"Hmmmmm", he hums as I lower my mouth to his navel. I play along the waistband of his boxers. I can see his erection flexing along the cotton.

"Do you want me to stop?" I ask.

"No."

He's breathing harshly as he asks, "Why are you still dressed?"

"Because right now I'm interested in doing this." I take off his boxers and lower my mouth to his thighs. I suck and lick until I know I've marked him and that makes me smile. I gently bite his inner thigh.

"Will….damn it ….come on."

I know what he wants and my mouth lazily licks him along his length. His knees come up and he whimpers as he locks his jaw. I tease him endlessly; never giving him all that he wants. Only coming close enough to taunt him. I run my mouth over every part of his body…I make sure not to miss a spot. I turn him over and kiss his back and run my fingers over his skin. I can feel his muscles tense..he's wired ….I glance at his hands and they are balled into fists as he involuntarily pulls on the strap. I turn him over again and teasingly lick his erection…taking the moisture from the tip.

"Will…please."

And with that one word; the tone in his voice….I know he needs ME and I need him. I feel as if a dam has been broken. I need him inside of me so bad that my hands begin to shake. I sit up and unstrap his hands.

I don't know how to tell him what I need, so I just start tugging at my shirt. He unbuckles my belt . I'm not even sure how he gets my jeans and boxers off of me.

And I don't have to ask. He grabs a condom and slips it on. He's on his knees and his hands pull at my hips until I'm up against him. When he pushes into me I gasp at his harshness. My eyes momentarily water. Yet, as he starts to move the initial pain is forgotten.

His fingers dig into my hips painfully, but the pain is pushed aside as he rubs up against that spot he knows makes me lose it. I clench my teeth and squeeze my eyes; trying to control my body.

Sonny has other ideas. His lips take mine and he kisses me until I've surrendered to him and I'm crying out into his mouth.

My arms wrap around his neck and I pull myself up close to him. My body searches his touch like a moth to a flame. His arms fall to either side of me as he continues to kiss me; holding us both up off the bed.

I don't know which way is up or down. I don't know what is real or part of a dream. But my body responds to his without thought.

The pleasure is blinding; all consuming. I have no control over my body as I just hold onto him. My senses are in overload. I can hear the harshness of his breath against my lips….I can feel the muscles of his chest as he presses against mine. Every time he flexes his hips he drives me a little more insane. I can feel his every movement inside of me; spiraling me into a deep blinding void.

I'm not sure what I want…what I need; but I know Sonny will get me there. I just need to hold on and not lose myself.

I can feel myself coiling from within. My heart feels ready to burst through my chest. I can't seem to breathe. I pull my head back slightly and look into his eyes, half out of focus. "Sonny.."I don't even know what I'm asking for.

But he does. He lowers my body to the bed and he presses harder and rougher into me until I feel like I'm going to shatter. It doesn't take much longer as my body responds and I groan as my head rolls back on the pillow and I arch my back.

Sonny continues to thrust into me for a little bit longer until I feel his body tense and he cries out my name as his body completely falls onto mine.

"You ok?" he whispers in to my ear.

I nod my head yes.

I little while later I whisper into his ear. "Thank you for wearing the strap."

"You're welcome. It was …..different…but I really like touching you. "

I smile," I like you touching me too…but it was nice to touch you like that."

He smiles back, "yes it was nice." He cleans us up and then comes back to lay next to me.

"Did you have a nice time today?" he asks.

"Yes, I loved spending time with Sydney, Ally, Johnny and you….and tonight was ….perfect."

"I have to work tomorrow and I know we both have class tomorrow, but I thought we could go to dinner and a movie. What do you think?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Will?"

"Yeah."

"We told the kids we would go to our happy place tonight…."

"Yeah, they are probably trying to find their happy place right now," I smile.

"Will you help me find my happy place…like you did with the kids?"

I look down at him. "You're not happy now?"

"I'm very happy," he grins. " But what you described …it sounds different."

"Sonny, it's just something I made up for them."

"Can we try?"

"Ok," I say as I lay on top of him. "Close your eyes….you have to remember or think of a place and time when you are so happy that you want to live in that moment forever…do you have a place like that Sonny?"

"Yes, I do."

"Ok, well you have to make yourself be in that place. You have to be able to hear it. You have to be able to almost touch whoever is there with you. You have to want to be there more than anything else. Can you see it?"

Sonny nods his head yes.

"Can you hear whoever is there with you?"

He smiles, "yes."

"When you have that….then you'll start to feel a warmth of happiness inside of you. It will start in your head; then you'll feel it in your fingers and toes…..it'll spread to your stomach and then…finally it'll be in your heart."

I lift my head and look at Sonny. He opens his eyes and I've never seen him so happy before. His smile is mirrored in his eyes and it's almost as if he is projecting his happiness out to me.

I grin, "you found your happy place?"

"Yes, when you were talking to the kids this afternoon I thought of a place I'd go…but actually going there was amazing."

"Where did you go?" I ask.

Sonny's eyes shine, " I could see us with our own kids. We were at a park; like today and you were holding my hand. The kids were running around in front of us. I could see them playing and hear their laughter….this time….it seemed so real"

I'm not sure what to say or think so I smile, "I'm glad you found your happy place."

He kisses me. "Oh, I most certainly did."

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Sonny**

I'm waiting for Will to walk through the door of the coffee house. He said he was on his way and I'm anxious to see him. I smile to myself; when am I not anxious to see him.

He walks in through the door and I can feel my body respond to him; I smile wider as he walks over and I hug him to me for just a little bit.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yep, where are we going for dinner?"

"Well, why don't you pick."

"Do you mind if we go to the Pub?"

"The Pub is perfect."

I take his hand and we walk to the Pub. We sit down, order and begin to eat when our food comes. Will orders his great- grandma's clam chowder. He offers me a spoonful and I take it with a grin. As we are finishing dinner; he reaches out and holds my hand on the table.

I love this about Will. I love that he is so loving to me in public without even thinking about it. I love that it's so natural for him.

"Sonny."

I look up.

"How long do we have before the movie starts?"

I look down at my watch. "I guess we better go now," I smile.

As we walk into the movie theatre we walk through the aisle holding hands. As we sit I notice an older couple right behind us. The woman pointedly stares at our clasped hands and gives us a nasty look.

I look over and I'm relieved Will didn't notice her. It's a romantic comedy and it's a good movie. Halfway through the movie Will curves his body towards mine. I lift the arm rest and put my arm around him. He lays his head on my shoulder and that's when I hear her behind us.

"These two are disgusting. That is so unnatural. Can't they save it for when they are alone?"

Will's whole body tenses and stills. He starts to pull away from me and my arm locks around him.

"Don't you dare," I whisper. "Don't let her dictate what you do."

Will's body continues to be tense and still and I am so mad at that woman that if she were a man I would punch her. If she has made Will self-conscious with me; I am going to get violent.

Will's body slowly relaxes against mine and I relax myself when he kisses my cheek and says. "I love you Sonny."

"I love you too Will."

When the movie is over, we wait for the lights to come on. I'm hoping that woman has left, but no such luck.

As we get up; she is right behind us. She stares at us and I can tell she wants to say more.

Then Will, who never ceases to amaze me addresses her. We're holding hands as he asks her. "Is that your husband, " he nods at the older man next to her.

"Yes," she almost sneers.

"Do you love him?"

"Of course."

Will looks almost wistful. "Well I found someone who loves me and I love him….I don't find that unnatural or disgusting…..I find it amazing."

The woman says nothing and we walk away as she searches for words that we will never hear.

I turn to Will. "You amaze me," I say as I kiss him.

He smiles and slips his arm around my waist. "Lets go home."

* * *

**Sonny**

I smile as I clean a table at Common Grounds. I'm remembering Will being appreciative this morning for his breakfast in bed.

"Hey Sonny."

I look up to see Andrew; a friend from high school.

"Hey Andrew! What are you doing here?"

"Just passing through," he says as he shakes my hand.

"Can I get you some coffee?"

"Actually Sonny…I'm hoping for a favor. Do you think I can shower at your place and leave my stuff there while I figure out what I want to do in Salem?"

"Sure, here are my keys. Let me write down the address for you. Just leave the keys on the table and leave the door unlocked when you leave; in case I need to get in before my boyfriend comes home.

"Thanks Sonny."

He leaves and I take out my phone to call Will so Andrew doesn't take him by surprise if he goes home.

As I'm dialing a delivery comes in and I put my phone away. I'll call him later. He's in class now anyway.

* * *

**Will**

I reach over to put my key in the door of the apartment and I realize the door is unlocked. Sonny's not supposed to be home for another couple of hours. I guess he got out early.

I slip in and put my back pack on the side table but what I see takes my breath away. I feel like I've been hit on the head by a bat and I hold out my hand to grab onto the table to steady myself.

There is an undressed guy sleeping in our bed. I'm trying…I'm trying to think of a reason for this, but I can't. I look down next to my hand on the table and see Sonny's keys.

I can't think…I stop trying to. I just have to get out of here. I turn around and walk out the door…unaware of where I'm going and not caring. I just need to get away and then maybe my heart will stop feeling like it's being crushed to death.

* * *

**Sonny**

I find it odd that Will has not checked in with me today. He usually sends me a text or calls me. I walk up to the door and see it is ajar. Will never leaves the door open. I push the door wider and see Andrew on the bed.

"Andrew!"

He wakes up and looks at me. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?" I yell.

"I didn't think you would mind. After I showered, I was exhausted. So I lied down for a bit."

"Without any clothes on? That is my bed man."

"This is how I sleep Sonny."

Then I freeze. "Has my boyfriend been here?"

"Not that I know of."

I look at the side table and see Will's back pack. "Son of a b!tch. This is his back pack. He was here."

"Well I didn't see him."

"I'm sure he saw you. Get dressed and get out of here Andrew."

I turn around and walk outside. D!mn it, I never called him to tell him about Andrew. I call him, but he doesn't answer. Don't do this to me Will…please answer. I text him."

"Please answer. I can explain."

He texts back. "Explain."

"Come home." I text him.

"No."

"Answer my call".

Damn it. I call him again and he picks up.

"Will, come home."

"I don't want to be there right now Sonny."

"Where are you?"

He doesn't answer.

"D!mn it Will, where are you?"

"I'm at the Pub."

"I'll be right there."

I rush over and a little piece of me relaxes when I see him sitting at the counter.

I walk up to him and I can't help that part of me is hurt that he doesn't stand to hug me or kiss me."

"I can explain Will."

"I'm listening."

"His name is Andrew. He's a friend from high school. He came to the coffee house and asked if he could leave his stuff at the apartment and take a shower. That was it, he was supposed to leave. I was going to call you and tell you but a delivery came in and then I forgot. He obviously decided to catch up on his sleep after his shower. I wasn't even home when he was there."

Will looks down at his hands.

"I'm sorry Will. I know it looked bad. Do you believe me?"

"Yes."

My body further relaxes and I reach out for him. He slips off the stool and buries his face in my neck.

" I'm sorry, I should have called you," I say.

"It's over. Is he gone?"

"Yes he is. I'm sorry I ruined your birthday week."

"No, you didn't." He kisses me. "It's already forgotten."

"Then can we go home now?"

"Yeah, lets go home."

"Good…because there are some things I'd like to do that require some privacy."

He smiles, "Yeah…like what things?"

"Lets go home and you can find out," I grin.

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Will**

It is the middle of the night. Sonny is sleeping peacefully. I get out of bed and head to the bathroom.

My back shoulder hurts and I want to see if I can figure out why. I look in the mirror and see Sonny's fingernail marks dug into my shoulder. I smile as I now clearly remember how they got there.

I turn back around and look in the mirror. I remember a time when looking at myself in the mirror disgusted me. I couldn't stand to look at myself. That seems like so long ago.

I look at myself now and I'm happy with who I see. Not only am I happy with who I am; but I'm happy with where I am and who I'm with.

"Will?" Sonny calls out.

I walk over to the bed. "I'm right here."

"Come back to bed. I don't like waking up with you gone."

I crawl in next to him and he pulls me into his arms.

He kisses me and then sits up while pulling me into his lap. I wrap my legs around his waist and I kiss him. I kiss him like there is nothing else I'd rather be doing; because there isn't. I kiss him with every illusion and dream I've ever had. I melt into him; into the kiss as his hands scorch my body.

His lips fall to my shoulders…my neck…my chest. I lean back and close my eyes; enjoying the feel of his lips against my skin.

I have never felt as wanted…as loved…as when he's looking at me…touching me….kissing me.

He stops kissing me and I open my eyes to find him looking at me. "You are so beautiful."

I smile, "why do you insist on using that word?"

"Because you are," he says as he kisses me softly.

"You are incredibly hot and gorgeous," I say as I kiss him back. I want my lips to make him feel what I feel. I dig my fingers in his hair and hold him to me as my lips desperately try to convey how I feel.

We've made love tonight; but this time we make love achingly aware of each other. I know exactly where he wants to be kissed and touched. I know exactly how to draw out a moan from his lips.

He touches me where I crave before I am even aware of my craving. He stokes the fires within me until I am burning so hot that I'm sure I'm on fire.

When I slip into his heat…I can feel him welcoming me…taking me into him. There is no reservation, no holding back. We give and we take…knowing that there will always be more to follow…knowing that our love has no end.

* * *

**Sonny**

Where the hell is he? It's Thursday and he only has one class in the morning. He said he was meeting Abigail at the square at eleven and it's already two.

He hasn't answered my texts and he was supposed to meet me at the coffee house an hour ago. I'm walking through the square hoping to find him still with Abigail. I spot him across the square.

He's sitting on the couch with a book in front of him and he's asleep. I shake my head; I can't believe him. I see a girl look around and sit next to him. She reaches out and touches his face tentatively. What the hell is she doing?

I quicken my pace towards them. When I reach them; I stand over them and the girl looks up embarrassed.

She now has her hand resting on his shoulder. "Do you mind taking your hand off my boyfriend?" I say. She turns a deep shade of red and snatches her hand away from Will.

"I'm …I'm sorry, he just looked so…I'm sorry." She quickly gets up and walks away.

I lean over Will and gently shake him. "Will….Will wake up."

He lazily opens his eyes and automatically reaches for me.

"Will, you're in the town square."

He looks around him and sits up.

"Hun, you can't fall asleep in public by yourself. Anything could happen. Anyone could just…do something," I say.

"I didn't fall asleep on purpose Sonny. I guess the textbook got a little boring and I didn't get a lot of sleep last night," he grins.

"Are you complaining?" I grin back.

"No, I'm just saying you can't blame me for falling asleep."

"Will…seriously..if you're that tired again, you should go home or go to the coffee house….ok?"

"Ok", he yawns.

"Promise?"

"Sonny!"

"I'm serious…that girl was ready to jump your bones before I got here."

Will looks around. "What girl?"

"Forget it, just promise me. It's not a good idea to fall asleep in public when you're alone."

"I promise, I'll try," he laughs.

I shake my head at him. "I need to get back to the coffee house. I came looking for you when you didn't show up and didn't answer my texts."

He gets his stuff together. "I'm sorry Son. I'll come with you. So can I take you out to dinner to apologize?" He says as he kisses my cheek.

"No", I smile. "I already made plans for us tonight."

* * *

**Sonny**

I pull Will to me as we get out of the car. "Your mom asked me if we could have a birthday dinner with her and EJ. I thought you would be ok with that."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

We walk into the restaurant and greet Sami and EJ.

After dinner Sami smiles. "Will, Sonny will give you my birthday present. I hope you like it."

EJ smiles also, "William, Sonny will also give you my gift and I am certain you will enjoy it."

Will looks at me. "Can I have my presents?"

"Tomorrow," I grin.

Sami and EJ wish Will a happy birthday and leave.

Will gives me a face. "What's going on?"

"We're going to Chicago to spend the weekend there for your birthday. That is all you are getting out of me for now. Happy birthday Will.'

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Will**

Sonny's gone to the coffee house to do some last minute things before we leave for Chicago. We have already packed so there isn't much to do. I'm laying in bed…thinking about something Sonny said a couple of days ago.

I'm trying to picture us with our own kids. The picture seems so far away that I can barely see it, grasp it, imagine it. Then as I let myself believe that it is possible…the picture becomes clearer…closer…so much more attainable. I can see Sonny holding a little girl in his arms as she wraps her arms around his neck. My own arms hold a baby that looks so much like Johnny that I smile. I stare out into space and this picture starts to become so real that I can hear our little girl calling Sonny daddy as he kisses her cheek. He turns to me and I can feel the soft press of his lips as he kisses me. An overwhelming feeling fills my heart…"My happy place", I whisper.

"Will!"

Startled I look up.

"You're supposed to be dressed. Why are you still in bed?"

"I was daydreaming."

He comes over. "I better have been in that daydream, cuz you had a smile on your face."

I grin, "you were."

As he leans over me he says, "tell me about it."

I'm sure I'm blushing. "You sure you want to hear it?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"I was daydreaming that we had kids. It was so real Sonny. You were holding a little girl in your arms and she called you daddy. I had a baby in my arms."

Sonny's smile evaporates and he licks his lips. "And Will…were we married in your day dream?"

I'm taken aback with his question. "We had two kids and were together…of course we were married Sonny."

His smile is blinding as he covers my body with his. "Are you going to make an honest man out of me Will Horton?"

"One day I am ," I say as I bring his lips to mine.

"Don't wait too long…okay Will?"

"I won't," I say as I wrap my arms around his neck.

* * *

**Sonny**

We drive to Chicago and I drive up to a really nice hotel.

Will turns to me. "Sonny, this place is really nice…um…maybe we should go to a different place."

I lean over and kiss him. "Don't worry. This is EJ's gift to you; our stay here at this hotel. He said we could order room service or anything and it would be covered. I guess he owns part of it or something."

"Oh, ok. So what's my mom's gift?"

"She bought us tickets to the Cubs game tonight..full package…best seats and dinner included," I grin.

"Seriously?"

I nod my head yes.

His smile lights up his eyes. They are such a bright blue that I am sure I can see a little piece of heaven in them.

I park the car, we grab the bags and I take his hand as we walk into the hotel.

The hotel room is awesome. The bed is huge and there's a Jacuzzi tub I can't wait to get Will into. The view is amazing; I smile as I see Will standing at the balcony staring out into the city. I notice that he isn't anywhere near the railing and I wonder if I will ever get him to get over his fear of heights.

He turns around. "What time's the game? I want to get there early. "

"We have time. Lets have some lunch and then we'll head out. We'll have time to see them take their batting practice."

"Great".

I can feel Will's excitement and it makes me insanely happy just to see him.

We have our lunch and head over to Wrigely Field.

It's the sixth inning and the Cubs are losing by two to the Cardinals; but they have two on base and Alfonso Soriano is up to bat. There is no one else better to have at bat and you can feel the excitement in the air. The count is 2-2 and Soriano gets a fast ball down the middle. Sorinao swings the bat and we are close enough to hear the swish of the bat as it cuts through the air. We hold our breaths as we hear the crack of the bat as it crushes the ball. The ball sails through the air and the crowd cheers and waits to see if the ball will get caught. The ball keeps flying through the air and Will grabs my arm and squeezes as we see the ball go over the wall. The stadium erupts in noise and Will and I scream and join the rest of the fans in our excitement.

Sorinao crosses home plate and in his excitement Will kisses me and wraps his arms around me. When he lets me go, I notice the guy sitting next to Will is staring at us.

We all sit down and I can tell that Will notices the looks from the guy next to him. I lean over and kiss his cheek. "Are you going to let him bother you?" I ask softly.

He smiles and gives me a quick kiss. "The Cubs are beating the Cardinals and I have my boyfriend next to me…nothing can bother me today."

The game continues and the guy next to Will keeps giving us looks as Will takes my hand and I rub the palm of his hand. Will is engrossed in the game and I'm so happy to see him enjoying the day that my heart feels full.

"Sonny, I'll be back."

I grab his hand. "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom," he rolls his eyes.

As he walks away, I glance to make sure that our neighbor doesn't get up to follow him. But he doesn't get up; he sits there and watches Will leave and then turns his eyes to me.

"Do you have a problem?" I ask.

"No", he says. "I…I hope that one day I can find a guy who can love me the way he obviously loves you."

My body relaxes and I smile at him. "I hope you do, it's amazing."

Will comes back with an ice cream cone in his hand. "Seriously Will, you're going to get sick."

He grins, "I won't if you help me eat it," he says as he offers me some ice cream.

I take some and lick my lips."That's good."

"Did I miss anything?"

"Nope," I answer. "Cubs still wining."

His eyes sparkle, "perfect day."

I squeeze his hand. "No, not yet. The day's not over yet."

The Cubs win and we go back to our hotel. We walk into our room and Will heads to the bathroom.

"I need a shower. I'll be out in a few."

I cut him off at the entrance to the shower. "Actually Will…I've been waiting a while to get you into one of those." I say as I gesture towards the tub.

"Um..Sonny…I'm more of a shower guy. I haven't had a bath since I was a kid."

"Yeah…but you'll be in there with me….I really want this Will."

"Does that tub have jets?" Will asks.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Will**

I watch Sonny filling up the tub. I'm about to warn him he's filling it up too high; but I see the drain in the middle of the bathroom.

I continue to watch as I see him turn up the heat to the room, lower the lights and set the mp3 player on the dock and push play.

"Got this all planned out?" I grin.

He blushes, "actually ….yes. I've been wanting to get you in a tub for a long time now."

I wonder why. Did he enjoy doing this with someone else?

"Hey Will…what are you thinking? You don't look very happy."

"Nothing…I was just thinking you must like taking baths."

He looks at me and I can tell the exact moment when he knows what I'm thinking."

His face softens; he turns the water off and he walks over to me. He takes my face in his hands. "I do like taking baths, but I've never had a bath with anyone else; except my brothers when I was a kid."

I smile; not wanting to admit to myself how relieved I am at hearing his words.

He takes my shirt off. "I am really looking forward to getting you in that tub," he says.

We get undressed and Sonny starts the jets on the tub. He steps in and sits down. He opens his legs and invites me in with his eyes.

I step in and sit between his legs; some water overlaps onto the tile floor. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do and my heart races in my chest as I wonder.

Sonny pulls me back to rest against his chest. "Relax," he whispers in my ear. The water is hot and bubbling around us. The tub is deep and the water reaches our chests as it swirls around us. He kisses the side of my neck and I close my eyes as my body begins to relax.

He holds me in his arms; softly running his hands over my body. His lips caressing me with their touch until I am almost drowsy. I feel him move to sit up a little and I open my eyes to see him grab a wash towel. He lathers it with a scented soap. It smells fruity…like berries or maybe strawberries in the springtime.

The tub is huge; but he keeps me between his legs as he slowly washes my neck, shoulders and back. His touches are meant for my body to react and it does. He once again pulls me to his chest and runs the washcloth over my chest in slow torturous circles. I can't feel the cloth, it is his fingers that I feel against me skin. He brings his hand under the water to wash my stomach and he reaches down to my thighs and hips.

The water is still hot and steam rises to make me feel like we are lost in the middle of a make believe world. In a world where nothing else matters and no one else exists. He reaches for my erection and washes me meticulously; I groan as I lean my head against his shoulder.

I turn my head and look at him. His eyes bore into mine; trying to tell me something I am sure. Then I smile as I understand exactly what he wants. It's almost as if I am reading a script that's telling me what to do.

I turn in his arms and kiss him. I kiss him like he's mine and nothing and no one can take him away from me. My hands touch him under the water and dig into his flesh until I have him writhing beneath my touch.

My kisses swallow his cries and when I can feel his heartbeat racing against the palm of my hand; when I can hear his breath gasping for air, when his eyes are that rich dark chocolate brownie color that I love…..I brace myself against the tub and push into him slowly. His moan is drawn out and I don't stop him when he reaches for himself and closes his eyes.

I can hear the water splashing over the tub with every thrust of my hips. The warm air and steam seem to cloud my mind and all I can think of is Sonny. Sonny's body… Sonny's pleasure….Sonny's very existence with me in this in between world where everything is more real than a dream and where my dreams seem so unreal.

Our bodies give each other what we need and we both gasp each other's names out. We then enjoy the heat of the water in each other's arms as we search for a little piece of sanity to pull us back to reality.

Sonny relaxes his body against the side the tub and he takes one leg out to drape over the side. I kiss him softly…not wanting the moment to end.

"How did you know that was exactly what I wanted?" he asks.

I stare into his eyes."Your eyes told me."

He doesn't question me further. He just holds me to him.

I grin, " I like this tub…the water stays hot like a jacuzzi."

"Yeah, nice huh…..come on…I'm ready to get out," he says.

I open up the drain and he gets out and grabs a towel. He dries off and wraps the towel around his waist. When he turns; he grins when he sees me staring at him.

"Enjoying the view?" he asks.

"Most definitely," I grin.

He helps me dry off and I wrap a towel around my own waist. When I turn to him; he looks so HOT that I can't help myself. I pick him up in my arms. He's heavy, but he wraps his arms around my neck and that helps.

"Put me down Will!"

I kiss him and start walking towards the bed. He forgets that I'm carrying him until I drop him on the bed. I love the unfocused look in his eyes. I love that I can do that to him.

He pulls me down to him and he kisses me with unwavering passion. I'm the center of his world right now and I have no doubt in my heart of that. His eyes don't lie to me as he looks at me with an openness that I drink in. His touch calms my every fear and reassures my every doubt until my heart lays open before him without a single barrier to protect it.

* * *

**Sonny**

I carefully get out of bed. I'm hungry and I want to call for room service. I am about to pick up the phone when I look at the balcony door and hear the morning sun calling my name.

I pull on my boxers and walk outside. The morning breeze awakens my senses and I lift my face to capture the warmth of the sun.

The morning makes me remember the moment I got to the peak of K2; when I reached the top. I had spread out my arms out to the world and lifted my face up to the sun. I had felt an overwhelming sense of happiness and calm; a feeling I had chased most of my life.

I look back and stare at Will's sleeping body on the bed. The sheet barely covers him and most of his body is exposed to me. For some reason, all I can think of is the word …."MINE". He's mine; I know this like I know that I need air to breathe.

That feeling at the top of K2 seems to pale in comparison to what I feel now in this moment. I am overwhelmed with feeling….but it goes beyond happiness and calm. It is indescribable…how do you describe…excitement, peace, joy, love, hope, happiness and every other great feeling under the sun all rolled up into one. There's not much more I want out of life….except…..I think about my happy place. Will and me; married with kids….."I am going to have that too", I promise myself softly.

I see Will stirring and I walk over to the bed. He stretches and opens his eyes.

"Happy birthday Will."

He smiles, "you've said that every morning for six days. Is that even allowed?"

"Who's going to stop me?" I grin.

I lower myself into his arms and let him kiss me.

"I love you Sonny."

"I love you too Will."

My stomach rumbles and he chuckles. "I guess you're hungry for food."

"Let's order some room service and then maybe we can take another bath. What do you think?"

He blushes, "I think that is a great idea. I also think that when we get a bigger place; a tub like that is a must. I think I just switched from a shower guy to a bath guy…as long as you are in that bath with me." His eyes shine and I feel myself sinking into their depths; happily drowning in the joy of a promised tomorrow.

To be continued…..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Sonny**

We're laying in bed and I run my hand along Will's back. I smile as he makes little noises of contentment.

"Will, we're going to have to get up soon….can you guess what we're doing today?"

He half opens one eye and gives me an impish smile. "Well, I hope I do. When you said we were coming to Chicago for the week end; the first thing I thought of was the festival. Are we going?"

I nod my head yes. He wraps his arms around my neck and kisses my face. "Thank you…thank you", he says between kisses.

We get dressed and get out the door. Two of Will's favorite bands; "Asteroid Crush" and Green Day" will be at the festival. I also have a surprise for him that I can't wait for him to get.

We get to the festival and walk around. The concert doesn't start until the evening and we have the day to enjoy as well.

I lace my fingers through his and we walk alone…..and through crowds….looking through booths and enjoying each other's company. I love to hear his voice. It doesn't matter what he's talking about; as long as I hear the sound of his voice. His laughter makes my heart lighter and his enthusiasm always seems endless and real.

We get to a prize booth and Will stops. He looks at the prize; which is a big teddy bear and then he looks at the bottles that you have to knock down to win it. He reaches for his wallet and I stop him.

"What are you doing? I ask.

"I'm going to knock down those bottles and win the teddy bear," he grins.

"Will; what are you going to do with the bear," I ask as I roll my eyes at him.

"Give it to you," he continues to grin.

"Will….I am not carrying that teddy bear all day."

He looks so disappointed that I start to think twice. I think of something that I wanted him to do; but I was sure he wouldn't do.

I smile and say," Ok…..I'll carry the bear if you do what I want next…even if you don't win the bear."

"Deal".

"Anything I want Will."

"Yes…..anything."

Will takes out his wallet and places the money on the counter. The guy at the booth hands him three balls and steps back.

Of course, I should have known, he knocks all the bottles down and he's handed the teddy bear. He looks so pleased with himself as he hands me the bear that my heart feels like it is being squeezed just a little bit.

I wrap one arm around the bear and the other around Will's waist. "Come on…..my turn", I say as I tug on him.

We walk through the streets and he doesn't notice that we stop in front of the ferris wheel. We get in line and it is then that he notices. He pales and looks so freaked out that I regret my impulsive decision.

"Uhh…forget it Will. Come on….I changed my mind."

"No," he whispers. "I said anything."

"Yeah….but I'm not being fair. Come on….let's go….you don't have to do this."

"No Sonny," he continues to whisper. "This is what you wanted."

We're next in line and I'm wishing we were anywhere but here…..but I know it is too late. I take out my wallet and pay the attendant. I place the teddy bear on the floor next to the exit and step onto the seat. Will slowly comes in to sit next to me and the attendant slides the bar over our laps.

As soon as the ferris wheel begins to move; Will grabs my hand and closes his eyes. Damn it, this was a really bad idea.

The ferris wheel keeps moving and we keep getting higher. I know from experience that sometimes it's worse when you close your eyes. "Will…open your eyes…it's a beautiful view."

He shakes his head no. He's squeezing my hand so tight it hurts and his other hand clutches the bar. The ferris wheel makes those clanking noises that ferris wheels make and I think he's stopped breathing.

I use my other hand to gently stroke his thigh.

"Will….can you answer some questions for me?"

He doesn't answer.

"Will….do I love you?"

It takes him a while, but he takes a breathe and says, "yes."

"Will…if I could help it…would I let anything hurt you."

He breathes out the word ,"no."

"Then open your eyes and look at me….you don't have to look at anything else….just me."

It takes him a while, but he does open his beautiful sky blue eyes. He stares into my eyes and refuses to look at anything else; I'm ok with that.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "This was a stupid idea."

"I'm fine", he gets out.

His eyes dart a little behind me and his grip relaxes slightly. "They're setting up for the concert already", he says. I turn around and smile. In the distance you can see the concert stage and people working on it.

"Yeah, are you excited?"

He smiles, "I can't wait."

The ferris wheel is on its way down and it shakes as it passes through a gear. Will clutches my hand again and squeezes his eyes shut.

Then I do the only thing I can think of to do. I lean over and kiss him. A quite…gentle….lingering kiss. It's a kiss that is asking him to come back to me…to trust me…and Will never fails me in this. His hand leaves mine and it comes to the back of my head. His fingers thread through my hair as his lips respond to mine.

I can feel his tension slipping away. I can taste the trust in his kiss….

I kiss him until I feel the ferris wheel come to a stop. I open my eyes and pull back as the attendant reaches for the lap bar.

Will opens his eyes, bemused and we get out of the ride. I pick my teddy bear up and pull Will a few feet away.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yes".

"I'm sorry …I just thought I could help you not be so afraid."

He half smiles," you did help. I wouldn't have gotten on without you. I got on….and I got through it….that's a good thing…right?"

I don't realize until that moment exactly how much he's accomplished. I actually got him on it and he got through it. "Yeah", I smile. "That is a very good thing."

I hug him to me and eventually we walk away to enjoy the rest of the day.

Evening starts to approach and Will suggests we take the bear to the car and have dinner before we head to the concert.

I agree and my own excitement for the evening to come starts to bubble from within.

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9

**(The song here is from Green Day, "The Last Night on Earth". If you can find the video it goes perfectly.)**

Chapter 9

**Will**

The music blasts from the speakers; I can feel the vibrations surrounding me. The crowd is alive in its excitement. They sing along with the lyrics and dance while bumping into each other.

Sonny and I are no different. We dance, sing and let ourselves be taken away by the music.

A couple of girls start to dance with Sonny and I look on as his eyes flick towards me. I smile and encourage him. They're not touching him; so I'm good. The guy next to me taps me on the shoulder and yells into my ear.

"Hey, you wanna tell your friend that the one in red is taken. She's my girlfriend."

I turn and yell back. "She came up to him. You want to tell her he's taken; that's my boyfriend."

His mouth drops open and his eyes fly to Sonny. Sonny is looking at us; he never misses anything. I can tell he knows what is going on.

He grins mischievously and crooks his finger at me; calling me closer.

I take the few steps to get me next to him and he breaks away from the girls to dance up against me. I can see he is taking great pleasure as he glances at the boyfriend and then takes my lips in a kiss. When he pulls away; I shake my head at him and he grins.

"Asteroid Crush" ends their session and a second band comes up. They are followed by "Green Day". The music does different things to me at the same time. It brings back memories and pushes others away. Some songs fill me with happiness and excitement while others bring painful reminders that I can't seem to escape. But it all makes me feel alive and the sadness and pain are felt like a fleeting wind passing by because Sonny is with me and his presence makes everything better.

We spend forever listening, dancing and singing until the lead singer of "Green Day", Billie Joe Armstrong raises his hand and asks for quite. He waits until a hush is in the air.

"It's midnight and that means the concert is over, but we have one more song that has been requested. It's officially Sunday and it's someone's birthday today."

I turn to Sonny, "it's someone else's birthday today", I grin.

The look on his face makes me freeze. "Oh Sonny…you didn't…..how?"

"Sometimes it helps when your last name is Kiriakis."

Billie Joe continues to talk. "Is there a Will Horton out there? Where are you? Come up here…we have a song for you."

My eyes widen, "Sonny, I can't."

Billie Joe asks again, "Will Horton ….come on man…..where are you?"

Sonny raises his hand and shouts out. "He's here."

People turn around to look at us and some part slightly to let me walk up to the stage.

"Sonny…I can't"

He bites his lip. "Come on….I'll come with you."

He takes my hand and we walk towards the stage. We climb up and Billie Joe asks. "So who's Will?"

"I am," I say. I look out at the crowd and my mind races and my heart pounds against me chest.

He looks at Sonny, "so you must be Sonny…the one dedicating the song."

Sonny smiles, "yes."

Billie Joe smiles back. "Well since I have both of you up here. I insist you dance while I sing. Will…happy birthday….this song is for you."

He faces the audience and says, "this is .."Last night on earth".

The music starts and Sonny wraps his arms around my waist. "Dance with me Will."

We start to sway as Billie Joe sings…

**"I text you a postcard, sent to you.**

**Did it go through?**

**Sending all my love to you.**

**You are the moonlight of my life every night.**

**Giving all my love to you.**

**My beating heart belongs to you.**

**I walked for miles till I found you.**

**I'm here to honor you.**

**If I lose everything in the fire**

**I'm sending all my love to you."**

I know this song by heart. I've heard it hundreds of times. But as I dance with Sonny; knowing he's dedicating this song to me…it's like I'm hearing it for the first time. Everyone else has disappeared and Sonny and I are dancing in our own space and time. The words seep into me; making me believe every word and sentiment.

"**With every breath that I am worth**

**here on earth.**

**I'm sending all my love to you.**

**So if you dare to second guess**

**you can rest**

**assured that all my love's for you.**

**My beating heart belongs to you.**

**I walked for miles till I found you.**

**I'm here to honor you.**

**If I lose everything in the fire**

**I'm sending all my love to you."**

My head is on Sonny's shoulder and I lift it to look into his eyes. He mouths the words, "I love you".

I mouth back, "I love you….thank you."

**"My beating heart belongs to you.**

**I walked for miles till I found you.**

**If I lose everything in the fire**

**Did I ever make…it through?"**

Sonny grabs my face between his hands and asks, "Did I make it through Will?"

Unshed tears fill my eyes and I swallow my emotion. I nod yes.

"I love you Will….happy birthday."

He kisses me and the crowd erupts in applause and noise.

I pull away and turn to the band. "Thank you."

Billie Joe comes over and shakes our hands. "You're welcome and happy birthday Will."

The band gets off the stage and the crowd starts to disperse.

Sonny and I are still on the stage.

"Sonny….thank you."

"I knew you wouldn't want to go on stage, but I thought after you got over it…you would really like it."

"I did….it was….unforgettable."

He kisses me, "yes…..it was….unforgettable."

* * *

**Sonny**

We walk through the door of the hotel room and I pull Will to the bed. We're exhausted and he falls to the bed and closes his eyes.

I follow him to bed and start unbuckling his belt. "Will…let's get out of our clothes. You won't be comfortable."

"I don't care," he grumbles. He was half asleep in the car ride back and he is half asleep now.

I take off his shoes and socks. Taking his shirt and jeans off without his help is a little harder to do, but I manage. I then undress and crawl into bed with him.

He's already asleep but I pull him close to me; into my arms and whisper into his ear. "Thank God you were born….happy birthday Will."

To be continued…..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Sonny**

There's knocking on the door that wakes me up. I look at the clock to see that it's 11 am. I stretch, get up and put on my jeans.

I answer the door to find room service. "I didn't order anything," I say.

"Mr. Dimera sent this over to wish Mr. Horton a happy birthday. He also sent Danny here to give him a birthday massage."

I look over to see, Danny I assume with a massage table and bag. I look back to see Will sitting up on the bed. "I don't want a massage," he says.

I make sure Will is covered and then allow room service to bring in the cart of food.

"We'll pass on the massage ", I tell Danny.

Danny glances at Will. "Please sir. Mr. Dimera was very insistent that you should enjoy a massage today. He loves my massages. He told me personally to make sure you were pleased."

I look at Will and I can tell he feels bad for the masseuse. He knows what it feels like to not want to disappoint EJ Dimera.

"Ok", Will says.

Danny smiles and starts to set up his table. Will wraps the sheet around him and comes over to grab some fruit as room service leaves.

Danny looks at me. "Would you like to take a short walk; Mr. Horton might feel more comfortable.

I stare back at him. "No, I wouldn't."

Will also shakes his head no at the same time. "Sonny stays," he says.

Will grabs his jeans and Danny stops him. "You won't need those. I'll turn my back and you can get undressed please. You can drape this towel over you for modesty after you lay down on the table. We will start with you on your stomach first please."

Will glances at me; but I say nothing and sit down on the couch with a plate of food.

Danny turns his back; Will gets undressed and lays down. He covers himself with the towel.

"Ready," he says.

Danny turns and takes some oil out of his bag. He oils his hands and starts at Will's shoulders. "You're very tense…relax….this will feel good."

I don't think Danny is gay, but I really don't care. Watching his hands on Will is not pleasant.

"Relax, Mr. Horton." Danny's hands continue to work on Will's shoulders and he lowers his hands to his back.

Will moans and I look down to see that I've crushed a muffin in my hand. I put the muffin back on the plate and take a deep breath.

Danny's hands dig into Will's back and he moves all the way to his lower back.

Danny then re-oils his hands and moves to Will's legs. He starts at Will's ankles and starts to work his way up.

When his hand is above Will's knee; I'm so tense I feel like a coiled up spring.

"Relax," Danny cajoles Will in a soothing voice.

When his hand disappears under the towel at Will's thigh I hold my breath and Will's head snaps up.

"Thank you…I'm very relaxed now." He wraps the towel around him and slips off the table.

"Thank God," I whisper.

"But I'm not finished," Danny complains.

"But I am," Will insists. "Really, thank you. I will let EH…I mean Mr. Dimera know that you were great."

Danny smiles, "Very well." He starts to fold up his table.

Will walks over to his jeans and takes out his wallet.

Danny sees him and smiles. "That won't be necessary. Mr. Dimera took care of everything."

I walk over and walk Danny to the door. I speak to him and come back with a bottle in my hand. Will flops on the bed. "I'm never doing that again."

I walk over to the bed."No…you're not. If you hadn't stopped him…I think I would have."

I crawl over him and he opens his eyes. I'm holding the bottle of oil in my hand. "I don't mind giving you a massage though..how about if I finish the job that Danny started…that ok, with you?"

He smiles, "Yeah, I'm ok with that."

I oil my hands and start on his chest. My fingers glide over him; enjoying the feel of him beneath my touch. He moans and his body reaches for my hands. "I don't know what Danny was talking about…you seem very relaxed to me."

Will grins.

I massage him until I can feel his muscles totally relaxed under my touch. Then my touch changes and I work to make those same muscles tense in desire. I take great pleasure in massaging his inner thighs and behind…knowing no one else can touch him there. His hands grab the sheets and clench as he rolls his head back. I tease him until his every breath is mine.

He pulls at my clothes and I help him get my clothes off. My own body is begging for him. I reach over to the nightstand drawer and get out what I need.

I try to start of slow; but Will is not in the mood for slow. I match his rhythm and he sinks his teeth into my shoulder and groans. Soon after I feel his body trembling and his heat pulls me deeper into him. He surrounds me and takes everything from me until I am lost in his hands.

A long time later he picks up his head. "You can massage me anytime."

I kiss him and chuckle. "Yeah, just make sure I'm the only one giving you any massages from now on."

* * *

**Will**

We pack up our bags and check out of the hotel by the afternoon.

Sonny insists on spending the day in Chicago before we head back to Salem. So we put our bags in the car and start walking down the street. We end up walking to Oak Street Beach. We take our shoes off and walk along the shore; holding hands.

After a while; I stop and pull Sonny to the sand. I sit behind him and wrap my arms around his middle as I lay my chin on his shoulder. I stare at the lake and pull him close to me.

"You love the beach…don't you?" he asks

"Yes, I always have. The oceans in Europe were amazing. The ocean always seems to go in a thousand different directions. I could always feel its anger as the waves crashed down and its pain in the roll of the waves. But in the middle of all that there was also calm."

"Like you", Sonny whispers.

I pick up my chin and he turns to look at me. "Yeah….like me. But now having you here and listening to the waves of the lake…..the waves seem to be crashing down in excitement and rolling in happiness. I'm not looking for the calm waters today."

He kisses me and lays his head on my shoulder. "It's still like you. You bring plenty of excitement and happiness to my life."

"Do you think one day we could go to the ocean?" I ask.

"We will…..that's a promise."

We sit there listening to the lake talk to us, while we softly talk of our yesterdays and tomorrows.

We eventually stand, walk to the street, put on our shoes and walk along Michigan Avenue. We decide to walk along the Magnificent Mile to look at some of the shops. We're walking hand in hand when I spot a shirt that Sonny would look amazing in. It's black with flecks of turquoise in it. I love Sonny in turquoise. I pull him in the shop and pick up the shirt to look at the price.

"Do you like it ?" he asks.

"Yes", I grin.

"Try it on. I'll get it for you."

I bite my lip. "No, I want it for you. Try it on. I want to buy it for you."

"No Will..it's your birthday, not mine."

"I want to get it for you Sonny. You'll look hot in it and whenever you wear it, I'll think of my birthday week. Come on…try it on."

He takes a deep breath and takes the shirt to the dressing room. He puts it on and when he comes out, he looks amazing.

"You look hot…..keep it on", I smile, "go get your other shirt."

He smiles back at me. "Ok Will, but I'm paying for it."

As he leaves I grab another shirt and run to the register. I explain to the clerk and pay as Sonny walks up.

He narrows his eyes as he sees the receipt.

"You can't be mad at me…it's my birthday," I grin.

He smiles and kisses my cheek, "thank you."

It soon starts to get dark and I ask. "Sonny can we have pizza for dinner?"

Sonny has a weird, worried look. "I actually already made reservations for dinner. I wanted tonight to be special….ok?"

"This whole week has been special Sonny and pizza would be special."

"Not today…I have the night planned….ok?"

I smile and nod.

We walk until we get to Gibson's and walk in. We are seated right away, since Sonny has already made the reservation. He orders and I simply raise an eyebrow at him.

"You'll like it….you'll see."

Our appetizer comes and I raise doubtful eyes to Sonny.

"Oysters are good…they're supposed to be an ap-"

"I know what they are supposed to do Sonny. I don't think we need any help there..do you?"

Sonny laughs, "Just try one."

He takes some lemon and squeezes it over two oysters. He takes one, brings it to his lips and tilts his head back. He then looks at me and waits. I go ahead and take the oyster and bring it to my lips. When I tilt my head back I'm surprised by the salty delicious liquid that fills my mouth. I swallow it and although it's a little slimy…it's good.

He smiles. "You like it, I can tell."

I grab a lemon and squeeze it over a second oyster and look at him. "Yes, I do."

When the food comes; I smile because I have never had most of what's on my plate.

I go for the one thing that I recognize…lobster…and it is so delicious that a small moan escapes my lips.

Sonny licks his lips and takes some lobster from his plate and dips it in a sauce.

When he lifts it to my lips…I hesitate.

"The sauce is great…try it."

I open my mouth and take the bite. He's right..the sauce makes the lobster mouth watering. Another small moan escapes me.

"Will…please stop doing that or we are not going to make it through dinner."

"I can't help it…it's delicious. Besides you'll have to wait till we get home."

Sonny raises an eyebrow. "Says who?"

I'm sure I'm blushing.

"Here," he says, "this is a kind of squash."

I try it and he grins when not a sound escapes my lips. The squash is out of this world.

When he picks up the next thing…I shake my head no. "Sonny, I am not eating frog legs."

"You'll like it," he cajoles.

"Not going to happen."

"Please Will."

I make a face and take the frog leg from his hand. I take a bite and …"it tastes like chicken", I say.

"Do you like it?"

I hate to admit it, but it actually tastes really good.

"You do like it", he grins.

"Don't gloat Sonny, you are so not hot when you gloat."

He laughs and we continue to eat as the night slips away. I love everything he ordered. I've never had a more delicious dinner and I reach over and clasp his hand in mine.

"Thank you...this week…today…I've never felt so special…so loved."

"That's because you are special and loved."

He leans over and kisses me. He then flicks his eyes behind me and soon after the waiter brings a small chocolate cake with a lit candle.

The waiter places the cake in front of me and Sonny softly sings happy birthday to me.

"Make a wish", he whispers.

I close my eyes and know exactly what I want to wish for. I blow out the candle and open my eyes.

"What did you wish for?" Sonny asks.

"I wished that one day my happy place would become real."

"What's your happy place Will?"

"The same as yours…..I want it all. I want to be married and have a home and kids with you."

"We'll have that Will…I have no doubts about that."

"This has been the best birthday ever Sonny. Thank you."

He kisses me and in between kisses he says. "No Will…thank you for coming into my life…for loving me..."

"For the first time, it's my birthday and I don't feel that I was a mistake."

He takes my face in his hands. "You were never a mistake. You were supposed to be born. You were born for me. You were meant for me. All along we just had to wait to find each other."

"I love you Sonny."

"I love you Will…Happy Birthday."

The End


End file.
